Other Races
Since the release of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill, many previously thought mythological human and sub-human species have been revealed to the general public. When classifying other liminal races, they are usually classified in relation to how similar their appearance is to humans. *'Humanoid' (monsters that appear human but for one or two distinguishing traits)(See M.O.N. or ANM48) *'Demihuman' (monsters with a half-human appearance at most)(See Kurusu's Harem) *'Psudeohuman' (while bipedal and having some humanoid features their overall appearance is completely nonhuman)(See O.C.R.L.) Human Race Humans, or Homo Sapiens, are the most populated species on earth. In Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou, there is a variety of human appearances. List: * Bicycle Police Officer * Cultural Exchange Security Squad(group) * Kimihito Kurusu * The Racist Couple * Smith * Kasegi(False Film Director). Liminal Races Arachne Arachne are a demihuman race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a spider. Rachnera Arachnera is an Arachne. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating an arachne girl. Centaur Centaurs are a demihuman race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse. Centorea Shianus and her mother are female Centaurs (known as Centaurides). One of The Eight Brothers is also dating centaur girl. Doppelgänger Not much is known about Doppelgängers. They are said to be the exact copy of a person and should they ever meet the person they are copying, the original person will spontaneously die. Dragonewt Also known as Dragon-kin, a Dragonnewt is a reptilian demihuman said to be descended from dragons. Possessing scales and draconian wings, a dragonewt's scales are stronger than steel and as such they can block all cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. Their tails are strong enough to support their entire bodyweight and can also detach if pulled forcefully. This attribute is a big secret kept within the race due to its association with lower class reptiles. Also, most Dragonnewts have a reverse scale (a scale that grows in the opposite direction to all the others). It is said that if the scale is touched, the dragon would go into a fury and immediately kill the person responsible; it is unknown wether this is a spontaneous reaction (like a centaur kicking when startled by something behind them) or if the scale is an extremely sensitive/private issue. Dryad Dryads, or Tree Nymphs, are psudeohumans that appear as tree spirits in Greek mythology. An incredibly long-lived species, dryads have more in common with the common plant than they do with any animal; for example the leaves on a dryad's head are fully capable of photosynthesis and their "legs" act as roots that they can imbed into the ground to absorb soil nutrients. A taciturn species with little social interaction, when a dryad chooses to "set roots" within a forest, the forest's natural health greatly increases. Dullahan Dullahan is a humanoid race most commonly known for having a removable head. Lala is a Dullahan. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a dullahan girl. Cyclops Cyclopes are humanoid beings that possess the notable feature of only having one eye. Appearing in Greek mythology as members of a primordial race of giants, a Cyclops possess superhuman eyesight; able to see objects up to 2km away without assistance. However, they have poor depth perception and their eyes require constant protection from harsh environments. Manako is a cyclops who works in M.O.N. as the team's sniper. Devil Demihuman Harpy Harpy is a monogendered (female) demihuman race with the body of a human and the wings and talons of a bird. Papi and her mother are Harpies. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a harpy. Holstaurus Holstaurus, or Holstaurs, are a humanoid sub-species of Minotaur. They are similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a pair of cow-like ears upon their head. They are generally very gentle and are more associated with cows, while Minotaurs are more associated with bulls. There is a Holstaur performing as a member of the idol group ANM48. Kitsune Kitsune are a psudeohuman race that appear in Japanese folklore as intelligent beings that possess magical abilities to shape shift. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others, other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives. It is unknown if male Kitsune exist or if they are a single-gendered race. The more tails a kitsune has (they may have as many as nine) the older, wiser, and more powerful they are. Because of their potential power and influence, some people make offerings to them as a deity. Many Shinto Shrines posses statues of foxes as homages to Kitsune and the fox-god . Kobold Kobolds are psudeohuman beings that possess canine physical characteristics and traits. Abundant in German folklore, Kobolds are known for mining rich veins of Cobalt; a mineral used in certain alloys and small electronics. As such, many kobolds have earned themselves a small fortune in processing and selling cobalt on the market. Possessing coarse fur covering their bodies, a kobold's ears are around 4x more sensitive than a human's while their sense of smell is easily 1000x times more sensitive. Polt is a kobold and the owner of a sports club. Lamia Lamia are a monogendered (female) reptilian race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. Subspecies of the lamia include the Echidna, the Medusa and the Melusine. Miia and her mother are lamias. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a lamia. Lizardfolk Lizardfolk, or Lizardmen, are a demihuman race that possess lizard-like attributes such as claws, scales and a detachable tail. A lizardfolk's tail stores their body's nutrients. If they should lose their tail, worse case scenario is that they'll die of malnutrition. Liz is a Lizardfolk working as an agent in the Talio private security firm. Mermaid Mermaids are a demihuman liminal race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a fish. Meroune Lorelei is a mermaid. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a mermaid. Minotaur Minotaurs are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greecian myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. Much like their bovine cousins, female minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being uncomfortable. Cathyl is a Minotaur. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating Minotaur girl. Nekomimi Also known as a Catgirl, a Nekomimi is a humanoid species similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a pair of cat-like ears upon their head. There is a Nekomimi performing as a member of the idol group ANM48. Ogre A Demihuman type. They are very tall and possess incredible strength, and have a large horn on their head. They tend to have dark skin. Tionishia is a Ogre. Oni Oni are a demihuman species that appear in Japanese folklore as a type of devil or ogre. Humanoid in appearance, Oni possess a large physique, two long horns protruding from their foreheads and unique skin pigmentations of red or blue. While both "races" possess enhanced strength and a weakness to alcohol, "Blue" oni are generally considered more intelligent and rational than their red-skinned cousins, who are considered more lax and "free-spirited". Kinu is an Oni working as an agent in the Talio private security firm. Orc Orcs are a race of brutish, aggressive and generally lustful psudeohumans. Possessing prominent fangs and a snout, their features tend to be "pig-like" in appearance. Aggressive scavengers and opportunistic carnivores, while they possesses a low cunning and a low intelligence when compared to other more intellectual species, Orcs do possess a crude culture of their own. Violent by nature, they will fight ferociously if compelled but tend towards more chaotic/destructive behavior such as pillaging, rape and/or cowardice. The Orc Culture Recultivation League is a group of Orc terrorists who are dedicated to the cause of increasing Orc content in mainstream erotic manga. They usually come into conflict with a similar group of humans over which erotic genre is better; Female Knight x Orcs or Female Knight x Tentacles. Satyr Demihuman Shapeshifter Shapesifters are a race of beings that can take on any appearance they desire. Although their true forms are unknown, they are said to be quite eldritch and are affiliated with the Cthulhu Mythos. Doppel is a Shapeshifter, although she refers to herself as a Doppelgänger as people seem to understand a Doppelgänger better than a shapeshifter. Slime Slimes are a race of Pseudohuman beings composed of a gelatinous water-based substance whose bodies can be molded into various physical forms. Suu is a Slime. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a Slime. Tetra Arms Tetra Arms are a species of demihuman that possess two or more pairs of arms. A nomadic race, prominently living within tribes in desert environments, the more active members of Tetra tribes loot passing caravans for treasure, provisions and sometimes abductees. The tattoo paint across their bodies are proof of their courage. Usagimimi Also known as a Rabbitgirl, an Usagimimi is a humanoid species similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a pair of rabbit-like ears upon their head. There is a Usagimimi performing as a member of the idol group ANM48. Yuki-onna A Yuki-onna is a psudeohuman that appears in Japanese folklore as a snow spirit of inhuman beauty that appears before travelers trapped in snowstorms with the purpose of killing them. While the Yuki-onna race is not inherently malevolent, their stoic demeanor and their natural environment being hazardous to humans, may have given rise to myths that they intentionally cause deaths. While possessing elemental control over ice and snow, Yuki-onna can not live in high temperate environments without assistance. Yukio is a Yuki-onna who runs the Arctic Inn onsen. Zombie Humanoid Gallery File:ExchangeProgram1.png File:ExchangeProgram15.png File:ArcticInn1.png File:ArcticInn2.png Category:Terms Category:Monsters